


Car Ride

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ajay hitches a ride back to Banapur. Things don't go as planned.





	Car Ride

Ajay sighed. He was in Tirtha, and he needed to get back to Banapur. It was about a day’s walk, and he didn't feel like walking, he was too tired. He walked along the road, hoping a Golden Path car would happen to come along, and ten minutes in his prayers were answered.

“Hey, Ajay!”

“H-hey, wait!”

“Ajay, what can I do for you?”

“Are you heading to Banapur?”

“No, the nearby Golden Path camp. I can drop you off at Banapur, though.”

“That would be so great, thank you so much.”

“Sure thing, hop on in.” Ajay hopped into the backseat of the car, thanking the driver again and again for the ride. The car pulled away, and Ajay decided to take the rare moment of rest to catch up on some sleep. Now safely buckled in his seat, Ajay quickly let the car’s gentle rumbling motion pull him into sleep’s heavy, comforting embrace.

***

“SHIT!!” The car slammed to a stop and Ajay jerked awake, already fumbling for his gun.

“What? What? What is it?” Ajay blinked his way back to full consciousness, seeing that they were stopped in the middle of the road with nothing around them.”

“What...what’s happening?”

“Nothing, Ajay, nothing, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Considering the rude awakening left Ajay shaking, ‘startled’ was a bit of an understatement.

“So why are we stopped?” Ajay leaned forward, looking around and spotting Sabal for the first time, and they stared at each other with equal surprise.

“...Hey. When did you get here? What did I miss while I was asleep?” Sabal raised his eyebrows.

“I might ask the same thing. When did YOU get here?”

“I’ve been here the whole time...I think?” Now he was starting to doubt himself. Meanwhile the driver sighed.

“Ajay, I...I’m sorry. I drove right past Banapur and forgot to stop. I picked up Sabal at the Golden Path camp.”

“Banapur?” Sabal asked in surprise as Ajay frowned.

“Okay...so where are we now?” There was several long seconds of silence as the driver worked up the courage to speak.

“...Almost to the royal palace.”

“...Oh.”

“I’m sorry, Ajay, you were so quiet back there I forgot you were there, and I went to pick up Sabal without a second thought.” Ajay pinched the bridge of his nose to try and calm his beating heart.

“Okay. What are we doing at the palace?”  
“Renovating it, or at least starting to. It’s as good a place as any to have a base of operations.”

“I suppose. Don’t touch Lakshmana though.” Sabal looked back, shocked, and then his eyes softened for the first time in what felt like forever.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Where is it?”

“Just our back. It’s a little shrine-” Ajay cut himself off before he could get choked up. The soldier seemed to know when he wasn’t welcome in a conversation, and paid particular attention to the road. Sabal, thankfully, seemed to understand.

“Of course. Lakshmana won’t be touched. No matter how horrendously Pagan may have decided to decorate it.” Ajay let out a short chuckle.

“Good.” He stretched, stifling a yawn, “How long was I out?”

“Beats me. I didn’t know you were even there until Biren slammed on the brakes. Scared the shit out of me.” Ajay laughed.

“Me too. Damn near had a heart attack.”  
“A little over six hours, for the record,” Biren chimed in, “And sorry again.”

“Stop apologizing for forgetting to drop me off and apologize for scaring the shit out of me. You do NOT want me shooting before I’m awake.” Sabal laughed.

“I’ll second that,” he said, “We’ll finish up our inspection of the palace quickly and then you can go back to sleep in the car...without any rude awakenings this time.”


End file.
